


Get It On

by JennieBlackheart



Category: 1960s Music Scene RPF, British Singers RPF, Glam Rock RPF, Pink Floyd, Syd Barrett - Fandom, marc bolan - Fandom, t rex - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Gay Sex, Glam Rock, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Music, M/M, Public Sex, Rock and Roll, sex in the toilets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-19 14:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16536455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennieBlackheart/pseuds/JennieBlackheart
Summary: Syd and The Pink Floyd have just finished up their performance at the UFO club, and when he goes back to the toilets, Marc Bolan is relieving himself as well. Syd looks over and sees the beautiful man, and Marc catches him staring and asks if he sees something he likes.





	1. Hot Love

It was after a gig at the UFO and Syd was sweaty and breathing heavy after singing, he'd gone to the toilets to relieve himself, and splash some water in his face. When he went to one of the urinals, another man came in. He wasn't like any of the other men, he was was beautiful and small in stature. Same brown curly hair as himself, and Syd couldn't help but stare.

"See something you like?" Marc asked as he stared back. Syd was momentarily speechless. "Marc looked Syd up and down and then focused his eyes on the man's crotch, and then Syd's hazel eyes. "I see something that I like." Marc believed it was pointless to be shy, especially since he'd already decided when he first saw the man, he wanted him. 

Syd finished, and zipped his trousers and Marc shook his head. "No need for that, I'm only going to have to unzip you, that is, if you like?" He raised an eyebrow and smiled coyly. Syd nodded, and thought that even though the man was 4" shorter than him, he sure made up his lack of stature in boldness. 

Marc walked over to Syd, and gently pushed him up against the stall. "We are both gorgeous, it would be a shame during the summer of love, if we didn't fuck, don't you think?" Syd nodded again. He didn't know who this man was, but he wanted to be fucked by him!

"Yes, take me in one of the stalls, from behind so you can just ease in." Syd suggested. "Have you done this before?" Marc asked,keenly. "Yes, once, but not with someone so pretty. Marc blushed at the compliment, only making him seem to glow. 

Both men went to the last stall, went in, and locked it. Marc then kissed Syd, and felt his warm sweaty body against him. Syd deepened the kiss until both were devouring each other in lust, tongues flicking in and out of each other's mouths, hot breath and heavy breathing shared by each. Marc put his hand down Syd's trousers, and he arched to the touch, he was getting hard, but his trousers were tight. Marc undid them and pulled down his underwear so he could stroke Syd. His hands felt amazing and he kept thrusting into his grip.

It was time for Syd to undo Marc's trousers, and they came down easy. He wasn't wearing underwear which made the man seem even sexier. They both stroked each other for a bit until Marc spoke up. "Turn around and bend over, beautiful, I want to fuck you, and since we are in public, we need to do this fast!" Syd nodded and did what he was told. 

Marc grabbed Syd's ass and kneaded it, it was perfect. He licked a finger, and inserted it deep within the other and moved it in and out. Syd gasped, and continued to breathe heavy. Marc put in another finger and made a scissoring motion, then crooked his fingers. Syd tried to back up a bit to get more, but Marc had his fingers completely in.

"Anxious for my cock are we? I like that, makes me think you are ready." Syd nodded and hissed, "Yesss."

Marc removed his fingers, and spat on his hand, he used that and his precome as a makeshift lube, and the put the head of his cock between Syd's cheeks and thrust in. Syd cried out, and Marc put a hand over his mouth. "Quiet!" Marc warned. Syd nodded, and then Marc grabbed Syd's hips and began to move in and out. Syd gripped the edges of each wall of the stall to keep them steady, and Marc reached a hand around to stroke Syd's throbbing cock. 

Both men were enjoying each other's touch. Marc went deep, and Syd took him all in with his hot tight little entrance. Marc felt as if he were being milked and it was bliss! Syd kept thrusting into the other's hand, his balls swelling. Marc gently grasped them, then went back to stroking until finally, Syd could feel his climax. Soon, he was painting the wall with his come, and Marc was right behind him, filling Syd with his hot seed. 

When both had climaxed Marc removed his cock, and come rolled out of Syd. He grabbed tissue and cleaned himself up and both men pulled up their trousers and zipped them. They left the stall, not speaking, until Marc asked for Syd's number. "I want to see you again, I wan't a proper fuck, one where we can take as long as we want." Syd was certainly interested in that, and told him his number. "Don't forget."

"Oh I won't, but should I, I will come back here to find you." Seemed the other was really interested. "By the way, my name is Syd." 

"Oh I know who you are, my name is Marc, and I know one day everyone is going to know my name as well."


	2. Please, Just Fuck With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marc shows up at Syd's place, deciding that would be more fun than just telephoning him. Syd is thrilled, and takes him upstairs for hot sex.

A few weeks later, Syd was sitting on his bed, quietly reading, when he heard a knock at the door. It was late, and the band had already rehearsed that day, so he wondered who it could be. Syd put his book down, walked downstairs, and answered the door. It was Marc! 

"Happy to see me?" Marc asked with an infectious grin, Syd grinned back, amazed that he was seeing this man again after their little fling in the toilets.

"Yes, of course, come in!" Syd stepped aside allowed Marc to enter before closing the door behind him. "I would have telephoned, but I really don't like to use it, I prefer to see people in person. All I had to do was ask around, and well, here I am!"

"To be honest, I never believed I would see you again." Syd confessed. "I try to always keep my promises, and Syd, I meant what I said back there in the toilets, and I am here to fulfill my promise, if you are up for it. "

Marc's curls framed his perfectly elven face, and his deep brown eyes glistened. Syd felt as if he had been visited by someone from a fantasy novel, and he reached and touched the man's cheeks. "Yes, I'm more than up for it, Marc, the last time we were together, it was special, or I felt it was."

Marc nodded. "Syd, it is you who are special, the world knows who you are, and your music is like nothing anyone has ever heard. I'd be lying if I denied how envious I am. One day, though, my name will be on the mouths of everyone's lips as well."

"Tonight, will you put those lips elsewhere, for I am a fan of you and a fan of what you can do." Syd leaned in to kiss Marc gently on the lips, taking in his scent. Earth, sandalwood, and something sweet, it was an intoxicating pleasure, and after the kiss, Syd grabbed Marc's hand and led him upstairs to his bed. 

In Syd's room Marc had a look round. It was simple, with a few paintings on the walls. "Syd did you paint these?" Marc asked, "Yes, but for once in my life, I dont want to talk about art, I want you between my thighs, and any other way I can get you." He bit his lip.

"Oh you really have missed me!" This delighted Marc to no end, and soon he was taking his jacket off, and tossing it over a chair. Then, Marc had an idea. "Undress for me Syd, I want you to take your clothes off piece by piece, I will do the same if you wish." Syd nodded, a bit shy at first, but once he saw Marc without his shirt, he became more than enthusiastic. Soon, both men were undressed. Each was perfectly made, and soon they were on the bed, kissing and touching.

"Syd, I learned something new, and I want to try it on you. Maybe you have experienced it, maybe not, either way, it's wonderful." Syd wondered what it could be. 

"Get on your hands and knees like a dog, and I am going to get behind you. You just be patient." Marc instructed.

Syd did as he was told, his semi soft cock now fully hardened. Marc got behind Syd, and grabbed his bum cheeks, and spread them. It was then that Marc began to lick and probe his sweet little pink swirl, and Syd let out a feral cry!

Marc didn't have to ask to know what he was doing was bringing Syd the utmost pleasure. He massaged his balls between licks and occasionally nipped the other. Syd was lost for words, only capable of moaning and gasping. Soon, Syd was dripping with Marc's saliva, it rolling down his balls, and onto the bed. He paused, to let the other get some air.

"Oh Marc, fuck, I was about to come!" Syd panted. "Mm yes well, it's too early in the evening for that." He smirked.

"Get on your knees, darling, it is your turn to pleasure me for a bit. My cock aches for that hot wet mouth that sings so beautifully." Syd did as he was told, and Marc got into position. Syd examined Marc's hard prick and licked the precome that was forming at the slit. Marc gasped, throwing his head back.

Syd smiled and grabbed the base before taking Marc in and bobbing his head up and down, and humming one of his songs as he did so. This time it was Marc who was in a state of bliss, as Syd pleasured him. Occasionally he would tug his balls, and inch a finger into Marc's backside, driving him crazy.

Marc cried Syds name, and told him to stop before he came. Syd popped of, a string of saliva connecting the head of Marc's cock to his lips. Marc took his finger and broke the string, and then licked it. 

Marc put his hand on Syd's shoulders and gazed deep into his eyes. "I want to fuck you into oblivion, I want to fuck you, and I want to do it facing you so I can see your expressions."

Syd nodded. Anticipation was killing him and his body ached for Marc. He lay back, legs wide, just barely stroking himself.

Marc took him all in, this man who seemed just as otherworldly as he did when he looked in the mirror. Leaning over a bit, he ran his hands over Syd's beautiful body and kissed his collar bones. On his knees, he began inserting a finger, but all of that tonguing had done a good job of opening him up. 

"I'm ready, I can feel it, Marc! Fuck me already!" Syd didnt have to ask twice, Marc pushed Syd's legs up and then lined his cock up with that sweet spot. He pushed himself in with a cry, and the gripped Syd's hips. "Oh God, Syd, no one can make me feel like this. In truth, Syd shared that feeling. Marc leaned down and kissed Syd feverishly as he moved his hips. Syd wrapped his arms gently around him, and up and through his thick curly brown hair. It was as soft as Marc was hard, and soon they were moving together, the bed knocking against the wall.

Deeper and deeper Marc went, hitting Syd's prostate and then missing , driving Syd mad with lust. He rolled over, and with Syd now on top, Marc begged, "Ride me, ride me hard and fast Syd." Syd had never done this, but it seemed simple enough. He put his hands on Marc's shoulders, pinned him, and began to move up and down swiftly, his cock slapping against his belly. 

Syd arched, as heat rose from within, there was no turning back now, he was going to release! Crying Marc's name, he shot warm come on his chest, and spattered Marc with it. The vision Marc beheld of Syd drove him over the edge as well and soon he was pumping him with his own hot come. Glowing in sweat, covered in each others seed, and with hearts racing, Syd collapsed next to Marc, kissing his cheek sweetly. 

"My god Marc, I have never felt this good, not with any drug, or any girl." It pleased Marc to hear this, and he replied. "Well then, I plan on making more visits, at least until I am as famous as you."


End file.
